Emerald meets Amber
by chaya.anjali
Summary: When he thought he lost everything, he found amber eyes as his answer. And when she thought only hard work was everything, she found emerald eyes to fall in love...
1. FIRST WALK TOGETHER

**Hey guys! My First story for Kaichow wa Maid Sama!**

**Though I got the idea from a movie I watched, the story line is completely mine! **

**And I do not own this anime *sniff***

**Hope you enjoy the story. Here is the first chapter.**

…

**FIRST WALK TOGETHER **

The activity in the city park was soon fading as the street lights flickered to life indicating that the chilly evening was about to drop into a bitter night. As the last group of children left the park, holding their parents' hands, Usui stood up from the park bench stretching his cramped muscles….

Who was he kidding? There were no cramped muscles. He couldn't feel much… if any. But it was just to please his angry mind. His pass time came to an end. Watching the children play in the park… that was what he was doing since 15 days. This was the sixteenth day from the day he turned 18 and also the day he lost everything… _everything_ he repeated in his mind.

He walked out, watching the people hug themselves and the couples hug their loved ones to stay warm. He envied them… he longed to feel that cold! He wanted to shiver in the cold night... but no, that's not possible. He sighed walking aimlessly on the pavement.

The shops were all calm and quiet except one. It was a cafe named 'Maid Latte'. _A maid café _Usui smiled. It was a long time since he entered such a different shop. As he entered through the door, he was startled to see the bustling activity. Maids in black and white dresses were serving and taking orders; smiling and chattering.

He couldn't help the small blush and a smile that crept onto his face. He crossed the busy maids without drawing any attention… not that he wanted any before, but now that he can't have it… he wanted it the most.

He chose an empty table at the corner and with his chin resting on his right hand; he watched the rushing maids and the customers with amusement. His ears caught a warm greeting which was like a sweet melody and when he looked up to the source, his green eyes met amber ones. The depth in them made him want to drown. Those were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and that eyes were staring at him…_him!_

…

A full day rest, which was all Misaki needed. But she never accepted it. The whole day school work put her in a bad temper. But she cannot display it; not during her part time job. This was the busiest hour at the café and everyone was… you know…busy.

And also she was on her last nerve. She tried to greet the customer…or the _master_ as they say in the café with a pleasant face. But here he was, staring at her like he has just seen a ghost. His emerald eyes, wide with fear or anger or happiness…she couldn't say. But she could say that they were mesmerizing… pulling her into a trance.

_Idiot_ she mentally slapped herself for thinking so. She tried to talk to him again.

"Master, what would you like to order this evening?" she smiled. His mouth opened to say something and then he stopped and… _slapped_ himself. Misaki was taken aback by that and looked at him with concern. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"A-Are you talking to _me_?" he said pointing at himself. His eyes were filled with hope and anticipation. _Okay….this guy is crazy! _She thought. _He is getting hysterical that a maid talked to him…_

"Of course I am. So, wha…" she was cut off by Satsuki, the manager of Maid Latte, calling her. Misaki bowed slightly to the charming guy… _ugh! What was wrong with her? _She made her way to the manager who was now surrounded by Erika, Honoka and Subaru. They were all looking at her with concern.

"Maybe you should take a break Misa-chan. Go home," Satsuki said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Why? I am fine Manager. By the way, I was helping one of our masters," she said directing her hand at the table were the blonde boy was sitting. It was empty… _when did he leave? _Well, she was happy that a troublesome, oddly enthusiastic customer left.

But she could feel the light head ache threatening to break out due to the day's activity. _Maybe I should take a break…_

She smiled at the others and walked into the kitchen room and she did, she could hear the others talking. "Her hard work is stressing her too much. She was talking to…" she could no longer hear as she reached the changing room.

_They are really worried about me. But I am fine…_ she thought. Taking her bag, she left through the back door. The chill wind hit her face and tangled her hair. She shivered in the cold night as she made her way home.

After walking for some time, she felt a prickling sensation on her neck…like someone was spying on her. She spun around eyes narrowed and ready to fight. Except for a gust of wind making the leaves rustle, there was nothing. The street was empty.

She sighed with relief and turned only to come face to face with the blonde boy who was earlier in the café. His face was inches away as he gazed at her. Her heart sped up and she jumped back with a cry and stood in a fight stance.

"Hey! Don't worry. I was just checking whether you could _really _see me and hear me," he said with a smile.

"Do I look blind to you?" Misaki snapped.

He chuckled and started walking slowly. "Relax. My home is this way too."

She shifted slightly and asked, "How the hell did you appear right in front of me?"

"Misa-chan… you were lost in your own world that you didn't notice me passing you," he said casually and when she attempted to ask how he knew her name, "I heard the woman in the café calling you," he said as a matter of fact.

"It's Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa," she replied curtly.

"Nice name Ayuzawa. I'm Usui Takumi."

They walked in silence though Misaki was fully aware of the side ward glances he was taking at her curiously. For a second she got the idea that he may be following her. But she immediately dismissed the naïve idea. _Why will a handsome and smart boy like him follow her? _She mentally slapped herself again for getting amused by his charm. That was the third time. _God…_

They reached a house, old and worn, but homely. Misaki looked at him questioningly when he didn't move.

"Oh," he smiled, "Looks like we are home."

"_I_ am home," Misaki corrected raising her eyebrow. "You may leave now."

"That's mean," he pouted making her blush. _Stupid me_ she thought. "Ok Ayuzawa. See you around," he winked and left. She looked at his retreating figure, lean and tall and sighed, irritated. _Time for the school work, _she thought entering inside.

…

**How was the chapter? I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R!**

**Have a nice day. 3 **__


	2. UNANSWERED QUESTION

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you like the story!**

**Takumisaki love -**** I'm from Hyderabad, India! *smile* **

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter **

…**..**

**2. UNANSWERED QUESTION **

As soon as Usui felt Misaki's gaze no longer held him... he walked back to her house. He stared at the window as the light in the room lit up.

He stared at it as turmoil of emotions went through him. _'How is this possible? How can she see me! Can she feel me too...can she touch me?_' He immediately shook the thought off. He couldn't take the risk of trying. He decided he would maintain his distance. Till she had enough faith in him... till she believed him- if that's ever going to happen- he would conceal his secret. He would not tell her the truth... not at the stake of his only hope.

At past midnight, he saw the window on the upstairs of Ayuzawa's house darkened as the light was switched off. _'Working till late night'_ he sighed and rested his back on wall. He looked up at the moon, glowing bright between the many stars and not hidden by any clouds. Somehow, the beauty reminded him of the innocence of the girl he just met... her captivating eyes were the only thing that kept on persisting him the whole night. Not that he had anything better to do... he couldn't sleep... even if he wanted to.

He was sure he would go insane with the number of thoughts that invaded his mind. So, he decided to go check on _himself_. He reached the place he wanted to and saw the empty roads. There was no one around at this time but still he could see the little activity inside the glassy building. He walked in to find the nurses, in pink suits, walking briskly carrying trays and equipments, patients were being shifted from one room to another and doctors in ghostly coats examining files and seriously giving instructions.

He lazily reached the seventh floor and entered a room labeled 703. As he went inside, he couldn't help but feel the familiar tug of pain. There, his body laid peacefully, connected to different machines. His heart beat in regular pulses made a faint beeping sound as the graph began to grow more irregular. This didn't surprise him. It always happened when he was close…when his soul was close.

That was what he decided to call himself. He didn't like the terms ghost or spirit when he was still alive…well, mostly. The door creaked as a doctor in her white coat walked in to check up on him. Behind her walked a person and on seeing him, Usui lost his calm face. He was filled with rage and anger.

"Gerard-Sama," the doctor called. "His condition shows no improvement. Why don't you take him back to Britain? Maybe the specialists there could be of some help."

"Maybe Dr. Maria," he said getting close to the short lady and she squirmed under his glare, "but that would make my grandfather worried. We don't want that now, do we?" He moved back and held her gaze till she fidgeted with uneasy and left the room. When the black haired man smirked, Usui was at his limits. He dragged himself out considering the fact that hitting that guy would do no good…of course he couldn't.

He went back to the only place he felt he had hope to Misaki Ayuzawa's home. Just thinking of her made his heart fill with happiness and warmth. He was looking forward to meet her, to watch her strange but confident reactions.

...

Misaki rushed to the kitchen, ready to go to school. She wasn't late... but she had to be there early to check upon the works in school. As the Seika High's student council president, she had many responsibilities. She quickly grabbed some bread and with a quick farewell to her mother and sister, she was out.

Along with a creek from their old gate, a familiar voice greeted her as soon as she stepped outside. "Good morning Ayuzawa," he smiled.

She jumped out of surprise and immediately composed herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked walking out and tearing the package that held the bread. Chewing slowly, she noted that he hasn't changed his attire.

"Nothing. Thought of accompanying you to your school," he said eying her uniform. "Where do you study? I can't recognize that uniform."

A flash of anger hit her. He lived nearby and still did not know their school? Though she would accept that it was unpopular with elite group... and yes, this guy Usui did look like some kind of young master from a rich family. "Its Seika High's uniform. And I am the student council president," she said walking straight.

She could see his smirk but didn't start up an argument. "Which school are you from?" she asked a little curious.

He seemed lost for some time. Then, "Miyabigaoka" he said hurriedly. She expected it. The school for rich students that was more like a castle of some sort. "Don't you have school today?" she asked as his plain blue shirt and jeans were clearly not his uniform.

"I am working on a science project," he said flatly.

"Of stalking?" she glared at him only to hear him laugh out loud.

"Oh I hope it was. I would have chosen you for that Misa-chan," he winked.

"Don't call me that here you stupid," she growled. "I go by that name in Maid Latte only."

"But that's a cute name. It suits you… also the way you say _Master_," he grinned.

She completely ignored him and asked, "Can I have a _real_ reason why you are out of school…" and as an afterthought, she added, "And why are you following me?"

"It's kind of investigation about supernatural things. Things not connected to the real world, like…" he looked at her straight in the eye and continued, "souls…to know more about them…." He said and it was Misaki's turn to burst out laughing.

She placed her hand on a wall for support and composed herself. "You believe in such things?" she asked ridiculous at the idea. Though she was afraid of ghost when she was little, she got a grip on it in during her middle school and was sure nothing of that sort exists.

When she looked up at him, she was blushed seeing him smiling at her and also surprised as she registered the seriousness in his voice. His smile so pure and his eyes held a mystery that she doubted she could ever know.

"Some things in your life happen so unexpectedly that you are forced to believe in what you don't Ayuzawa," he smiled again after saying that. "I think you are too special to be normal. You can see things the others don't," and then started walking away.

"Wait! What do you mean I see things?" she asked feeling a bit sad that he was leaving. _Stop it!_ She scolded her mind for feeling a little attached to a stranger.

He turned and gave her a million dollar smile. "You'll have to wait for the answer till my project comes to an end, Ayuzawa. Let's keep in touch." And he left, leaving a completely confused Misaki behind him.

….

**End of chapter 2!**

**How was it? I'm so excited to know what you guys think!**

**R&R!**

**Have a nice day **


	3. CLOSER -BUT ALIEN

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews**

** Dona: It's easy! You have to sign up in the Fanfiction website. After you create an account….. topic/2872/2542480/How-to-Upload-Documents-Post-Edit-Stories - here you'll find the step wise instruction you need to follow to post your stories.**

**On with the story!**

…

**3. CLOSER…BUT ALIEN**

"Are all the plans for the sports festival next week clear?" Misaki asked everyone in the student council room and they nodded. It was half past four and every member was already tired. Yukimura, the vice-president, was shuffling through various papers. "Yes, president, everything is planned." Misaki was furiously writing and calculating the expenses that would be met. "Let us meet tomorrow. You guys can go now. Good job," she said not taking her eyes off from the papers.

They left and the room was left empty save for Misaki and her jet speed writing. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a shout erupted. "Misa-chan!" Hinata barged in with high spirits. She face palmed seeing him with a chocolate in his mouth and a pack of bread crusts in his hand. "Hey You-kun," she greeted smiling slightly.

"Are you still working? Take a break Misa-chan! Let's go have a cut of coffee in Maid Latte! You will be going there anyway."

"No," she replied resuming her work. Hinata's face drooped.

"Misa-chan…just a friendly date, please?" he asked hoping she would accept.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm busy Hinata. There is a lot of work…and…" she trailed off trying to find an excuse. He was her childhood friend. Though he considered her much more than a friend, she doubted there could be anything else between them. He was her close friend and she was content with it. By accepting, she didn't want to give him false hopes. She knew, he said it was a friendly date, but could never consider that the same.

"It's ok, take good care Misa-chan. I'll be off then," he said with a forced smile and left. Silence enveloped her again and that felt relieving. She recalled the day's events. It was just another routine day; classes, lunch with Sakura and Shizuko, shouting at the misbehaving boys and standing up to her demon president name…except for one thing.

She kept seeing flashes of blonde hair of a tall boy among the students in crowded places. She didn't know anyone with those qualities in the school. Although when she got near, he disappeared. She hated to accept, but felt that green eyes would perfectly match those golden locks. Yes, the mysterious and extremely handsome Takumi Usui did not fail to invade the demon president's thoughts.

"You work a lot," Usui's voice sounded from the room. Misaki jumped, fell off the chair and hurt her head slightly. "Now, easy there," he said concerned. Misaki looked frantically around the room and found him sitting calmly on the window sill. Her jaw dropped. "Wha-how-when!?" she stuttered still looking up from the floor, her eyes wide with shock.

"You are not very observant," he chuckled.

"That's maybe because you are as stealthy as a cat!" she shouted getting up and dusting her skirt. "What are you doing here? You can't just barge into someone else's school without permission," she said arranging the paper work and mumbling.

"I can't visit my friend's school? That's mean Misa-chan," he pouted.

"Who's your friend?" he asked confused. He said he didn't hear about Seika and now he has a friend from the same school?

"Why? That's you of course!" he smiled.

"We are NOT friends. I barely know you," she grunted.

"Misa-chan is so rude," he said following her outside the room and walking by her side.

"Don't call me Misa-chan! It's Misaki," she yelled again and together; a happy Usui and a fuming Misaki, stepped out of the school grounds and hit the streets.

"Is this your project uniform?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. He wore the same shirt and jeans the previous day and that day morning.

"You are so sharp Ayuzawa," he winked and she ignored his sarcasm.

They reached the station and took the local train to reach Maid latte. It was crowded as usual and the stood side by side maintaining a comfortable distance. She observed a small group of high school girls laughing and chatting. She half expected them to flirt with Usui, stalk him or try to gain his attention. But nothing of that sort happened. _Not that he is extremely handsome that girls will crowd around him…_ she sighed at her mind's lack of control for proper thoughts.

"Say, Ayuzawa," he said looking at her.

"hmm?"

"Do you like that Hinata?" he asked casually.

"Of course, he is my childhood friend," she replied not getting his intention at all.

He chuckled and reformed his question. "Is he your _boyfriend_?" he asked bluntly.

Misaki along with all the other passengers swayed a little as the train came to a stop. They got down and for some time, she lost sight of Usui. She started walking slowly, hoping he would catch up…not that she wanted him to… Then again, he was suddenly beside her in the next street. She tried to get used to his ghostly appearances but to vain.

"So?" he said gaining her attention.

"No. He is my friend. That's it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, don't mind. I was a little curious about the cute maid," he grinned and this time, he managed to make her blush.

…..

The same followed for the next week; Usui walking with her: to school, from school, to Maid Latte and from Maid Latte. Though he was irritating and teased her frequently, she enjoyed his company…though she would never _ever_ say that out loud. She was impressed by the way he maintained the distance between them physically. With words, he was a pervert, but he did respect her personal space.

Usui was successful in knowing all about her life. The way her dad left them in a huge debt and how she was working hard to sustain her family and clear the debt. Her sister Suzuna and her mother Minako splendidly missed every chance they got whenever she wanted to introduce them to Usui. He disappeared or made an excuse not to meet. 

For Misaki on the other hand, Usui's life was as alien as he was. He never said anything more than the fact that he lived alone and his parents were not in this city. When she tried to be persistent, he would tease her saying, "Is Ayuzawa that much interested about my life." Those words made her forget all questions and yell at his stupid presumptions.

And, she doubted, his project was more on maids and high school girls, than about souls and other spiritual stuff. Then she confirmed he was a stalker as he magically appeared at all the places she visited. She felt disturbed when he refused to meet the other maid too in the Maid Latte and always chose the most secluded table.

What raised her temper the most was, he said he didn't like the food or drinks in Maid Latte and they were of cheap quality. That's why he never ordered anything. "You have to try before you get to that conclusion idiot," she yelled at him. He simply shrugged.

The sports festival was on and she was as excited as her whole school mates. What she didn't expect was the little visit from the student council of another school Miyabigaoka…

….

**So…what do you think? Leave a review *wink***

**Have a great day!**


	4. IGARASHI TORA

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review. I'm back with the new chapter. **

PhilosopherGirlReincarnated : **I considered your idea! Thank you **

**Read on and have fun.**

…**..**

**4. IGARASHI TORA**

"Will you stop following me everywhere? It's too weird," Misaki mumbled as Usui trailed behind her. From the morning, she was too busy with the sports festival. The air was filled with enthusiasm and she enjoyed it a lot. But Usui was starting to feel a bit lonely as she was busy. So, he did what he could do the best – stalk her. She participated in almost every event behalf the girls' team. She was exhausted but that didn't show on her face. She was flushed but still smiling and encouraging.

"Aren't you tired Ayuzawa?" he asked. She gulped down some water and splashed some on her face. Wiping her face clean with a small towel she looked at him and smirked. "Of course I am! That's what sports are for. You get tired and from that, you get the confidence to win." Her eyes sparkled and he chuckled at her ready-for-the-battle expression.

He was amused. Watching her work hard was better than any other entertaining TV show. He saw her being confused occasionally as no one questioned her being followed by him. She thought about it and when she was about to ask, he would divert the topic and say something so embarrassing that she would turn beet red and stomp away cursing.

"President!" Yukimura rushed along the corridor shouting and panting. He stood before Misaki; hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Whoa Yukimura, relax. What's the matter?"

"They are here again."

"Who?"

"The student council of Miyabigaoka is here."

Usui tensed up hearing that, but he was even more puzzled to see Misaki shift and frown. "You see to the works of sports festival Yukimura. I'll take care of them," she said.

"But president…" he started to protest but a glare from Misaki shut him up.

As he walked away, she turned towards Usui. "You are from Miyabigaoka right? Then you must be friends with the student council, aren't you?"

"No," he said frowning. "I…I don't know them."

"Huh?" she tilted her head and when he didn't talk any further, she walked away shaking her head saying, "Weirdo."

…..

Usui leaned against the wall, careful to be out of Misaki's sight, as that was the only thing mattered. He saw from the distance as she met the student council from Miyabigaoka. Their formal greeting followed by a smile from a certain person he knew he would see today. He too couldn't help but smile seeing him there.

_Igarashi Tora…we meet again._

Though that smile of his was short lived as he saw Misaki was being uncomfortable talking to him. She was always confident about everything that it surprised Usui to see her falter and the frown never disappeared from her face.

What puzzled him even more was Tora looked…regretful? He must be seeing things. That wasn't possible, was it? He saw Misaki make some excuse and move away as Tora tried to continue the conversation but failed. With his head hung low, he, along with his companions, filed out of the Seika grounds.

Usui watched Tora, standing in front of him, as his gaze was fixed on something beyond Usui. With a sigh, he got inside the car and a cloud of dust formed as he sped off.

Usui walked into the school grounds and watched Misaki, as normal as before. It was as if the visit from Igarashi didn't matter. But then, why was she so miserable while talking to him?

_What's going on, Ayuzawa?_

…..

"That was lively," she smiled contented. The swing creaked beneath her weight.

It was half past seven and the park was already devoid of people. She insisted on working at Maid Latte though the work of sports festival exhausted her. She accepted to leave early as Usui threatened her that he would tell all the staff of the café that she snored and sleep talked saying: _Thank you master!_

She blushed to the tips of her hair and was so embarrassed that she didn't talk till then on the walk back home. It was true, as Suzana, her sister, told her that she snored and sleep talked. But how Usui knew…she had no idea. '_Maybe aliens like him had special powers'_ was what she could conclude.

"That it was," he accepted looking at the sky and admiring the stars.

"I bet your school isn't as active as ours," she teased him. But he didn't react as he was thinking about something else; something that bothered him much more.

"When did you meet Igarashi Tora for the first time?" he asked.

His question startled her and she stopped her slow swinging and looked at him. "So, you knew him?"

"Yes, I did meet him once or twice. That doesn't matter. Tell me, when did you meet him?"

"And why does _that _matter?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Just answer my question," he said dead serious that she decided it was better not to argue.

"He once came to our school and offered me to join their school. He said the expenses would be paid and he would like to see me the next day if I want to talk about it."

"And you were foolish enough to go there, weren't you?" he stated flatly.

"I wasn't foolish!" she yelled glaring at him. "Well…maybe I was," she face palmed. "There, he offered me a huge amount of money and tried to force me to….to act according to his wish."

With that, Usui's face contorted. He stood straight and looked at her, his eyes piecing and filled with emotions unexplainable. "Did he do anything to you Misaki?" he glowered, the threat in his voice made her flinch.

"Calm down, Usui. No, he didn't," she said puzzled by his sudden outburst. "When I said I was there to decline his offer…he was shocked. He left me and excused himself. After that, he visited me once, saying that he was sorry."

"Did you forgive him?" his voice had an edge to it.

"I don't know…maybe yes, maybe no. I don't care," she said and got up. "And why do you care? Forget about it idiot." She said casually and started walking home.

She bid him goodbye in her own rude manner and went home. The clock ticked fast and Misaki retired to sleep early that night as her mind and body betrayed her of any other work.

'_Why do you care?'_ Usui pondered over that question all that night while he sat perched over her room's window sill. The moon light shone over her sleepy face as she mumbled in her peaceful sleep, dreams taking her to a world he was alien to.

'_How can you sleep so peacefully after posing such a question I cannot answer' _he thought and smiled seeing her shift and cuddle with her pillow. "I don't know," he said softly. "But I would like to know Misaki Ayuzawa." And he jumped off the window, to the street as swiftly as a cat and walked in the direction of the hospital.

…..

**How was it? Hope you liked it.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. OLD ACQUAINTANCE

**Hello friends! I'm so happy that you guys like the story!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Tsuray : I'm sure it'll be clear after you read this chapter *wink***

**On with the story…**

…

**5. OLD ACQUAINTANCE **

"Name: Usui Takumi, Gender: male, Age: 18 years old, Condition: no improvement," the nurse read out his details to Dr. Maria, who was checking his blood pressure. _No improvement…_Usui sighed looking at his body. His face which depicted no emotion; it was as if he was sleeping.

"I have this case memorized Rico…" she mumbled. "His pulse…I don't get it," she frowned waving her hand at the heart rate monitor, which was moving faster than normal. "It goes up so suddenly and then again it would be back to normal," she cursed under her breath. "He needs serious treatment. If only that idiot…" she trailed off.

From the place he was sitting – on a little chair beside his bed for visitors – he watched him being treated. It was an odd experience…like looking at a mirror; only the difference was, they were doing different things: his soul was wandering aimlessly while his body was in a deep slumber.

The nurse and the doctor left the room, Rico pausing to switch the lights off. The room was once again filled in the eerie silence. He stared at his own face for quite some time. Then he yawned—though it was more on purpose as he didn't feel sleepy – and stood up. "I prefer Misa-chan's sleepy face to mine," he said to no one in particular. He moved to the open window and placed his left leg on the window sill. Then, he sat there crouched and stared at the blinking lights of the city that tried to dominate the ever shimmering star dotted sky.

He was about to jump out when he heard a commotion. The doors were being opened and then closed shut with much force than required. He could also hear faint murmurs of people pleading someone to stop making so much noise. At last, his room's door opened and in the entrance stood a boy; his costly suit wrinkled and his hair messy.

He staggered towards Usui's bed, wherein he was lying motionless. Usui was curious as in to see the person who would be so worried about him enough to make such ruckus. _Maybe he is in the wrong room…_

But the night made it impossible to notice his face. Someone switched the lights on. As the light flicked to life, Usui took a sharp breath clearly shocked seeing the person before him. The person's green eyes were dark with anger, and sorrow marked his features at the same time.

_Igarashi Tora…_

Tora's breathing was heavy and strained. He tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths and sat there silently. His face returned to his usual calm tenure though the sorrow and anger retained. Dr. Maria appeared behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and stood up. Looking at the doctor so intensely that she had to shrink back, he quirked his eyebrow.

Needless to be asked, she said, "He needs special treatment under the care of experienced doctors."

"So, why isn't the treatment being done?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

She remained silent, eyes cast down. Her expression was filled with regret and helplessness. It appeared as if she knew the answer but was obliged not to tell.

"Visitors are not allowed at this time…Tiger-kun," said the cold voice of Gerard from the door. He walked in with a smirk on his face. With a glance from him, Dr. Maria hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What a pleasant surprise ti-" he was cutoff as Tora slammed him to the wall, holding his collar tightly. "What the hell are you planning Gerard Walker?" he asked through gritted teeth.

He coughed and flinched but Tora made no attempt to ease his grip. "Can't…answer…" he managed to say.

Though Tora wondered if he meant not wanting to say or not being able to say, he released his grip. He held his eye contact and every muscle were tensed up, ready to attack him.

Gerard coughed again and his face was dotted with sweat. However, he managed to smile; a vicious and cunning one. "Tiger-kun, I think the Igarashi family would be in trouble if they meddled with the Walker family. That was very unintelligent of you," he said adjusting his collar.

Tora gritted his teeth but he knew he was right. His family would surely face some trouble for his outburst.

"And I don't think there is a need to answer your question. Even if there is," he walked closed, his sight focused, "I would prefer keeping my secrets."

Tora clenched his fists but resisted the urge to punch him. "I have my own ways to find out Gerard-_sama_," he smirked. "I will be watching your every move from now on. We may be in trouble, but not helpless," and with a single glance at Usui's bed, he stormed out.

Gerard loosened his neck tie and walked towards Usui and sat at the corner of the bed. He looked towards the window, at Usui's soul, and to the sky.

"I didn't know my little _brother_ could make friends…not with your cold attitude and all," he said as if talking to the Usui's soul perched on the window sill who was now deep in thought.

"Neither did I…" he said smiling contently though Gerard could not hear him. In a graceful leap, he jumped off the building. It was nearing dawn as he sprinted towards her house, a new found hope increasing his speed.

In five minutes, he was in front of her house; the inhuman speed with which he could now travel marveled him again.

As the first rays hit Misaki's face, Usui – who was waiting just for that moment – whispered in her ear, "Wake up princess."

With a jolt, she sat upright in her bed; her tangled hair fell all over her face. She rubber her eyes and mumbled, "Was I dreaming? That idiot Usui…" and looked up to find Usui's face inches away from her.

With a yelp, she squirmed away from him, holding a pillow before her like a shield. "What are you doing in my room you alien!" she yelled and threw the pillow at him. He moved aside as he thought it would scare her if the pillow flew right through him.

"I thought you would like to wake up early on this beautiful day," he pouted and when she didn't answer, he smiled at her.

"What in the world happen to you? Why are you smiling like that…it's…" she trailed off.

"Seducing?" he smirked.

"Creepy," she said and frowned as she heard her sister calling from downstairs. "Is everything alright sis? Who is in your room?"

Misaki fumbled and glared at Usui who whistled as if it wasn't his mistake. "It's…It's a lizard! Yes, a lizard."

"Lizards are not aliens, sis," she said and seemed to mind her own work then.

She sighed and looked at him. "You better get out of my room now! I'll meet you after I get ready. Move, or else I swear I'll push you out of the window."

She was confused when Usui got up to the window sill and turned to her saying, "I wouldn't want Misa-chan to get troubled. I'll be waiting," he winked and jumped out.

Her eyes widened and she rushed to the open window and looked down, her heart beating fast.

He waved at her from the street. "Just one floor Ayuzawa, I'm fine. But still, it's so nice to see you worried about me," he said.

Misaki cursed under her breath and slammed the window shut.

…

**So, how was it? **

**Hope you had fun reading it because I had fun writing it! **

**Have a great day.**


	6. APOLOGY ACCEPTED

**Hello Friends! Sorry I am late. I won't say much…On with the story!**

…

**6. APOLOGY ACCEPTED**

"How dare you say that?!" Misaki yelled. "Our school is perfectly fine. You just wait, there will be more female students joining us this year. And then, my target after I became the president will be achieved," she said with determination and confidence etched on each word. She heard him chuckle, but ignored. It was pointless to argue with him.

They were on their way to her school. Though she was so angry that she decided not to talk with him, she couldn't help but speak when he brought up the most sensitive issue: her school. He started criticizing her school and she got all fired up.

'_What does he think? That pervert, he even snuck into my room today morning. I am going to teach him a lesson. That idiot…' _she cursed him inside but when she looked at him, his smile bright and somehow his eyes glistening with new happiness, she couldn't be rude. For the first time since she met him, he was looking very confident.

"That's the best you can do? Just blabbering on and on about your school's greatness when I can't see any?" he said casually looking at her though she could tell he was fighting back a smile of victory; he managed to agitate her.

She was about to yell at him, but decided against it considering the considerate stares they were receiving from the people. '_They're probably considering him a helpless guy with a demon shouting by his side. Looks can deceive you, stupid people…' _she sighed and remained silent.

"So…why don't you go and seek advice from someone who is more experienced? Like Tora, president of student council of Miyabigaoka?" he said, his voice serious.

"What!" she felt incredulous. "You want me to meet that guy! You are not serious, are you? Weren't you the one who was all fired up when you heard what he did to me," she said suddenly hurt. '_What did I expect anyway…'_ she thought feeling stung that he didn't care how much she loathed meeting up with him.

"Ayuzawa…" he started but then paused for a while thinking. He then said, "But how long will you continue your hatred? He even asked for apologies. A strong hearted person can ask for forgiveness but it takes the strongest heart to forgive others."

She looked up at him. For the first time she ever met him, something he said made sense. But she was too stubborn to accept it though. "Who are you to lecture me on this, huh?" she said pausing a little at the gate of her school. '_Time to say goodbye to the alien' _

She turned and was startled to see him close to her; his look was mixed up with many emotions that she was overwhelmed. She backed away a bit. "I don't know what I am… but you have the strongest heart Ayuzawa."

And then he left; leaving her with what she always felt when he left: empty and confused. '_What is that guy…?'_

Though she was doing her work, she was working half heartedly. It was pointed out by her friends and Yukimura too. She was thinking about what he said. He was right.

"Take care of the other things…I need to leave," said Misaki to Yukimura and left off before anyone could start questioning her. The reason she wanted to meet Tora was more personal than for the school's development idea. Heck, she didn't believe she could get any from that arrogant guy.

She wanted to show that Usui Takumi that she was strong enough to not let past accidents influence her. She didn't want to continue the rivalry either when Tora asked for forgiveness. _When did I become so obsessed with impressing that idiot Usui…_

She stood before the magnificent building…Miyabigaoka. She took a deep breath and walked in. She was waiting at the door as a student went inside to ask his president whether he wanted to meet her or not. It was much like meeting a business magnate. As she was leisurely examining the patterns carved on the double door, the caved in to reveal a composed yet smiling Tora Igarashi.

"Now, that's a pleasant surprise," he grinned.

"If you would allow me inside, I would like to discuss things related to our school a bit," she said, a slight nervousness dripping in her tone; the previous encounter in the same room wasn't any good.

"Please," he moved aside and showed her the way. She carefully walked in and sat on a chair.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No!" she said; almost shouted. Then, looking at the startled expression on his face, she blushed. "I mean…no, I am fine."

"Looks like that time, I did leave a very strong impression," he said chuckling, though she could tell he felt a bit bad; credit to his low and humorless voice.

She scowled but didn't say anything.

"So, does this little meeting mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes."

"That's good for you," he grinned. Misaki started to retort but held her tongue. His arrogance didn't allow him to be gentle and she didn't want to change him; that's none of her business.

"I think I would need your suggestions for Seika's improvement," she said, her way full of business and nothing for a free talk.

He smiled. "Yes, I will. I am bemused to see the president walking to my place to ask for my help," a chuckle. "I will associate with your school and we will assist you in conducting your next fest."

She smiled at that. "Well, that was more than what I hoped for. Thank you president Igarashi," she said formally.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes with the plans we made for our fest last year. Studying them would help you." He got up and walked out leaving her alone in that large room.

She stood up and walked across the room and studied the paintings. Such a display of wealth the room had, she couldn't bring herself to accept that it was a school. She came back near the chair and leaned against the table looking out of the open window. A cat suddenly jumped in causing her to yelp and knock a file off the table.

The papers from the file dispersed on the floor. She hastily kneeled down to pick them up and put them inside. But she stopped abruptly as a photo lying on the corner of the table caught her attention.

She picked it up and gasped on seeing the person in the photograph. He was a handsome man in a black suit with dark hair. His eyes marked with dark circles and weren't very bright, as though he was ill. He was so familiar in some way and when she looked again more intently, a chill ran through her spine. _Usui…? _She thought._ He is definitely related to Usui…_

He was similar yet different. She turned the photo expectantly and found a name sprawled in a clumsy writing: _**Gerald Walker.**_

…**.**

**So, how was it? Did you guys like it?**

**Let me know that: Review!**

**Have a great day everyone! See you soon :) **


	7. THAT COLD STARE

**Hello Friends! I'm so glad you like the story!**

**Reviews are lovely. Thank you!**

**On with the new chapter…**

…**..**

**7. THAT COLD STARE**

Footsteps outside the door made Misaki jolt back to reality. She tucked the photo inside her uniform's pocket hurriedly and set the papers as perfectly as possible before the door opened. Tora walked in smiling at her. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and tried to maintain a normal demeanor. She greeted him with an insecure smile.

"I thought this room was air conditioned," he quirked his eyebrow. "Or were you doing some Aikido practice while I was gone?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Here," he handed her a bunch of papers and she silently accepted them. He sat down at his table and was doing some work, completely ignoring her. A question was nagging at her mind and she had to spit it out.

'_He said they had bad encounters…so I better let him not know that I know Usui." _She decided before speaking. "So, who is this Usui Takumi?"

Tora's head jerked up and his eyes were wide with shock. She panicked and took a step back though on the outside, she successfully maintained her confident composure.

"I heard some girls here talking about him…Maybe he is a celebrity or something. Or a very handsome boy in your school?" she relaxed a bit seeing Tora's face get back to normal as he smirked.

"From when did _you _have interest in handsome boys?"

"Wha- No! I was just curious!" she exclaimed getting red.

"Well, it is surprising that anyone from here knows Usui," he said getting back to work. His tone implying that he was least bothered to discuss the topic.

But Misaki was persistent as new questions started replacing the old ones in her mind. "What do you mean? He does attend this school. So, why will no one know him?"

He looked up at her frowning. "Whatever gave you the idea that he attends this school…no, he doesn't. He attends an elite school in Britain. He rarely, if ever, visited Japan."

She dropped the papers intentionally and crouched down to pick them up so that he couldn't see the astonishment clearly etched on her face that she could no longer hide. Her head was spinning.

She got up. "Thank you for your help. I have to leave now," she said and he simply nodded.

He looked more troubled that she expected due to her questionnaire. But she immediately lost that thought as more important ones came up.

Walking out, she couldn't stop the rush of doubts. '_He was lying. He was lying to me from a long time! Of course…how could I be so dense? But again…why? And who is this Gerald Walker? So similar…'_

The next thought frightened her. '_He has never visited Japan? What is he doing here now…with me all the time? Does he want to…abduct me?' _this made her chuckle despite the situation. '_Ya right Misaki Ayuzawa, heir of a billion yen? Or the most beautiful girl in the whole of Japan?' Then why…?'_

She reached the main gate and involuntarily smiled seeing Usui waiting for her. His usual shinning eyes searching for her and that rare smile that crossed his face on spotting her nearly made her forget everything. But then, it wasn't a simple matter. The warmth was right away filled with fury as she recalled whatever she got to know today.

She glared at him and walked past him. She walked briskly avoiding any way of conversation that he tried to start up. As a reward for her hard tries, she got to see his troubled face that he rarely showed.

They were in the lane of Misaki's house when she stopped walking so fast. He took the opportunity to talk.

"Ayuzawa what's wrong? Did Tora insult you? Are you angry that I made you go there?"

Misaki mumbled something clenching her fists.

"What?" Usui's panicked voice was loud and clear in the silent night. "I can't hear you Ayuzawa."

"Why did you lie to me!" she yelled turning to face him. She blinked once, twice to not let the tears come out. Why was she so bothered and hurt? She should be angry. But she wasn't.

"Misaki…" he started but she shook her head.

"Don't call me that! I don't know who you are, do I?"

"Ayuzawa, calm down; I can explain if you tell me what made you so angry." He said concerned.

"You don't know? Well, let me tell you. You don't study here. You are from Britain. You aren't doing some stupid project. You are just playing around with me. And I have no idea why. There is a guy who looks exactly like you. And a guy you said you don't know much knows more about you than me. Is this enough? I can be angry now, right?"

Usui frowned. "Why did you ask Tora about me? And what do you mean that a person looks like me?"

"I am the one who should be asking questions! Not the other way around!" She yelled and raised her hand to hit him.

He immediately side stepped with a speed she thought impossible and looked at her with cold eyes. "Don't touch me," he said.

She was taken aback. His voice had so much coldness to it that Misaki did not recognize him. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall off. She was hurt. A knot formed inside her stomach and she wanted to cry. She wasn't weak before…ever. She never thought she could feel so much pain just by words. Yet, now she did.

His coldness immediately was replaced with concern as he saw her backing away. But she wasn't going to listen. No, she won't. She ran at full speed and on reaching her house's gate, she didn't turn back to look at him. She went inside and slammed the door shut.

…...

She was staring at her plate. The way he looked at her when she tried to hit him kept playing around in her mind. _Like I am dying here to touch him…that jerk._

"Sister, you haven't eaten anything. I made it with extra care today. You-kun ate a lot. He left before you were home…he asked about you though."

"I'm sure the food is good Suzuna…but I don't want to eat now," she got up and started washing the dishes.

"Let me do that," her mother took over and Misaki was glad she did. She was very tired.

As she was going back to her room, her sister called her.

"I found this photo in your uniform," she handed the wrinkled photo.

Misaki took it and stared again. She was still astounded at the similarities. _'Well, both of you can go to hell,' _she cursed inside her mind.

"I've seen his photo in a magazine once," she said nonchalantly.

Though she hated it, she couldn't help but ask. "Can you please find that for me? Please."

"Ok."

After ten minutes of restless waiting in her room, Suzuna walked in with a magazine. She was scanning the pages and gave out a small 'Ah!' as she found what she was looking for.

"Good night sister," she said giving Misaki the folded book and left.

Misaki took a deep breath after looking at the picture in the magazine. He was the same, no doubt. Just a little frown added to his pale face and a red tie. She started reading. The heading itself caught all her attention if she wasn't paying any before. It said:

"_**Angry Young Master in the Walker Family; Gerald Walker claims to be the heir of The Walker Company."**_

….

**There…how was it?**

**Poor Misaki…I felt so bad for her.**

**Soooo, tell me what think!**

**Till next time. Have a great day *wide smile***


End file.
